Holley Shiftwell
Holley Shiftwell is Finn McMissile's assistant. And Tow Mater's beloved girlfriend. Bio Cars 2 In Cars 2, Holley Shiftwell is an American desk agent, who was sent to Tokyo to exchange important information to Finn McMissile. Unexpectedly, she was commanded into a field agent, and helped solve the mystery of the engine. At the end at the movie, she says she is Mater's girlfriend and says to Mater that he still owes her a first date. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Holley appears a playable character, unlocked from the start of the game. An alternate costume of her, Racer Holley, can be unlocked by earning the "Agent - Second Class" crest. In the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 versions, another alternate costume, titled Cherry Blossom Holley, can be purchased and downloaded. All three versions of her are medium weights. Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, she appears in the first Cars level in the end-scene, which she answers that the player is indeed going to be a great addition in Lightning McQueen's racing team, which she explains that she was observing the whole time and that was a most impressive display. Mater then introduces the player to her, explaining that she's his girlfriend. She then says that the player would make an excellent racer, but an even better spy, and they have a mission that is perfect for the player's speed and talents, which she then says that is if Lightning doesn't mind waiting, before Mater says that he can, before asking him, which he answers, "Well, who am I to interfere with British Intelligence?" Holley also appears in the second level, played by one of the kids in the park. The mission takes her and the player to Tokyo, where somebody planted a bomb somewhere on the course of the Tokyo Grand Prix. Holley has a bomb detector, and the player has a new device that can disarm the bomb, but only works at very short range. So Holley and the player have to seek the course, find the bomb and get close enough to deactivate it before it explodes. The detector shows the signal near them, which Holley says that it must be somewhere nearby, before Francesco Bernoulli races past them, telling them to keep off the course as he has a race to prepare for. They then discover that the bomb was put on Francesco, who doesn't even know about it, which the player has to catch him and deactivate it. In the end-scene, Holley tells the player that she sees the bomb, and then the player deactivates the bomb, which then comes off Francesco. While Holley and the player investigate the bomb, Francesco asks them what do they want with him. Holley explains that they had no choice because that someone sabotaged him with the bomb, but he's safe now. However, Francesco doesn't believe it, saying that it is ridiculous and that he is not easily fooled, before he drives off saying that they are just trying to get into his head, but it will never work. Holley says that she doesn't know why not, and that it sounds like there's plenty of room in there, before using a gadget from her undercarriage to pick up the bomb, saying that she'll get their technicians to work analyzing/analysing the device immediately. She is also heard in the other levels when the player unlocks a new weapon that is wings for flying, which she tells the player to do gliding when a ramp comes up. Disney Infinity In Disney Infinity, Holley is one of the four playable characters representing the Cars franchise, her figure being included with Lightning McQueen in the Cars Play Set pack. She is capable of doing everything the other cars can do, including towing, doing tricks, boosting, and powersliding. In toy box mode, her unique adventure is Holley's C.H.R.O.M.E. Course, in which the player must destroy a variety of enemies in order to earn a medal. Cars: Fast as Lightning In Cars: Fast as Lightning, it is unknown whether or not Holley will be a playable character or not, as she is only seen so far as a computer player driving along the race tracks the player has created. Personality Holley is extremely kind, friendly, serious. She can be or get nervous or timid at times, incredibly smart, firm but gentle and modern, as she is up-to-date on technology. In the video games, she seems to be a fun character. She seems to want to have fun. She is also loyal to a fault to Tow Mater and her spy mentor Finn McMissile. But she is also secretive or keeps things like her feelings and her past to herself because she's a spy and has trust issues. She is very enthusiastic, naive and innocent. Livery Holley is painted a pinkish purple color, with chrome rims and decals. Model Her design has a close resemblance to the Jaguar XJR-15. Her engine is a 3.5-Liter Turbocharged V8, having a horsepower of 275. Her 0-60 speed is 5.5 seconds, and her top speed is 160 mph. According to Meet the Cars, her vehicle type is a 2008 MT-R Mark II. Her license plate is HS1201, which includes her initials. The number 1201 is Emily Mortimer's birthday (December 1st). Occupation Holley's current occupation is a spy, positioned in Tokyo. Weaponry and Gadgets As a spy, Holley Shiftwell is equipped with gadgets including: *'On-board computer': Holley is equipped with a computer that can analyze spy data. It projects a hologram heads-up display as a screen and dual trackball platforms as a mouse. *'Projection lamps': Located above her headlights, they emit the hologram heads-up display. *'Dual mounted trackball platforms': Retract in the undercarriage and used to control the heads-up display, with the wheels, in the way a mouse controls a computer. *'Headlight cameras': Invisible, they transmit an image to Holley's on-board computer that can then be analyzed. *'Digital read-outs': Located on the side mirror, the screen can receive transmissions from other spies or view a map of the environment. *'Retractable wings for flight': Holley has wings that protrude from her rocker panels and her rear deck lid becomes a horizontal stabilizer of a rear wing that has a jet intake. Afterburners appear in her exhaust. Holley's front wheels are equipped with several gadgets: *'Concealed guns': One in each front wheel. *'Electroshock device': A taser-like weapon. Holley uses it to neutralize cars without damaging them. *'Telescoping utility arm': A small screwdriver-like arm that permits Holley to more precisely use the buttons of a control panel and hold small devices. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Video Games *Cars 2: The Video Game *Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure *Disney Infinity *Cars: Fast as Lightning Advertisements *Answer Seguros *State Farm Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, with Wings, with Screen) *Micro Drifters *Action Agents *LEGO (regular, with Wings) *Disney Store Diecast Line *Shake 'N' Go Trivia *Holley's name is a reference to Holley Performance Products, Inc., a manufacturer of high-performance carburetors and fuel systems located in Bowling Green, KY. *In some LEGO Cars 2 sets that include her, Holley is more pink. Quotes Gallery Holley s.jpg Holley Shiftwell.png Holley.PNG HolleyShiftwell5.jpg HolleyShiftwell6.jpg HolleyShiftwell7.jpg HolleyShiftwell8.jpg HolleyShiftwell9.jpg HolleyShiftwell10.jpg HolleyShiftwell11.jpg HolleyShiftwell12.jpg HolleyShiftwell13.jpg holley-10.jpg|Holley in flight mode Cars 2 Holley's Hot Tips|Holley's Hot Tips to Being a Super Spy extremely.png|Holley doesn't believe that Mater is a spy holley.png|Holley with wings File:Cars 2 screenshot 5.jpg|Holley and Mater Cs531 55cs.sel16.174.jpg Holleysu.png Holley using her eletric shock.jpg everywhere.png|Holley locating Lemons tracker.png|Holley's tracker my philosiphy involves dents.png|Mater and Holley in Radiator Springs holleysketches1.jpg|Concept Art 01_holley.jpg|Concept Art Cars-2-Concept-Art-33.jpg|Concept Art holleyscreen5.jpg|Concept Art holleywheeldiagram2.jpg|Concept Art Wheel Design holleywheelfinal-texture.jpg|Final wheel design Cars-2-Concept-Art-20.jpg|Concept Art I wanna train! I wanna train!.png|Finn and Holley training Mater hey howdy hey.png|Finn and Holley in Porto Corsa a113 at the bottom!.png|Holley, Finn, and Mater inspecting a photo F74B01F7-49B6-4547-8233-F8091BB69A3D-665-0000010D2FAF792D.jpg CRS2 paris WPG Vintage P v10.0Online-570x844.jpg|Holley on the Paris poster DSCF1746.JPG icons_holley.gif|Holley's icon from disney.go.com HolleyShiftwelldc.jpg|Diecast 620981130.jpg|Diecast with Wings Holley Screen.jpg|Diecast with Screen HolleyShiftwellMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters HolleyActionAgents.jpg|Action Agents Legoholley.png|LEGO HolleyShiftwellLEGO.jpg|LEGO with Wings HolleyShakeNGo.jpg|Shake 'N' Go Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Spies